Hermanos
by Lizz Neko Nya 3
Summary: Levi y Eren son un par de hermanos un poco diferente a los demas, en especial por el tipo de cariño que se tienen el uno al otro. Una historia de amor prohibido. -"¿Cuando te podre expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos, hermano?"- Una pequeña historia Ereri/Riren. Ustedes deciden que pareja se quedara al final del fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Levi y Eren son hermanos, hijos de Grisha y Carla. Pero ambos ocultan un muy oscuro secreto. Algo que solo ellos saben y que no dejan que nadie lo sepa. Todo el tiempo se la pasan juntos, se podría decir que son los hermanos más unidos, pero detrás de esa fachada de despreocupación y de sonrisas falsas a sus respectivas novias, detrás de esas paredes, detrás de las paredes de la casa, detrás de las paredes de su habitación, ambos guardan un secreto, un amor del que nadie sabe, un amor que para mucho está prohibido, y que para ambos así es más excitante.

_**-Ah… Ah… Le-Levi… ¡M-me vengo!- **_Eren estaba sonrojado. Ambos estaban tomando masturbando el miembro del otro.

**-Es-espera, yo aún no termino.- **decía Levi, quien tomaba de la punta el miembro de su hermano para que no pudiera terminar aun.

**-L-Levi… d-déjame t-terminar.- **decía jadeando un poco más notorio.

**-Terminemos juntos, hermanito… vamos jálamela más rápido y te podre soltar.- **decía en un tono seductor.

Eren tomo con más fuerza el miembro de su hermano mayor, haciendo que este gimiera un poco. Comenzó a subir y bajar más rápidamente de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Eren sabía que su hermano tardaba más que él, por lo que tuvo que descubrir el modo de hacerlo terminar rápido. Levi, expulsaba suspiros cada vez que Eren le tomaba el miembro con más fuerza de vez en cuando.

**-¡M-me vengo!- **dijo por fin Levi, quien al instante soltó el miembro de Eren, el cual pedía a gritos que le dejaran expulsar su semilla. Y así ambos terminaron, cayendo sobre la cama, perdidos en el cansancio y en la excitación.

**-¡LEVI! ¡EREN! ¡YA ESTAMOS DE VUELTA!- **la voz de su madre les hizo sobre saltarse.

**-Maldición, llegaron antes de lo que pensaba.- **Levi, se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo mientras recogía su ropa.

**-Nunca llegan temprano, ¿porque cada vez que estamos haciendo esto llegan temprano?-**

**-… Si preguntan diles que me estoy bañando.- **dijo Levi entrando a la ducha de su habitación, dejando a Eren solo, quien rápidamente se colocó de nuevo su ropa.

**-Eren, ¿Puedo pasar?- **pregunto su madre desde fuera de su habitación.

**-Si.-**

**-… Pensé que Levi estaba contigo, jure haber oído su voz.-**

**-Se está bañando, solo que me pidió que le pasara su ropa por que la olvido fuera.-**

**-Ya veo… últimamente casi nunca los veo, por lo que quería invitarlos a una cena los 4 juntos.-**

**-Claro, yo le digo a Levi cuando salga.-**

**-Bien, entonces los esperamos abajo para ir.-**

**-Claro.- **Carla salió de la habitación de los chicos.

**-… Levi ya se fue, puedes salir.- **

**-Bien.-**

**-No creo que sea necesario que te diga lo de la cena, ¿verdad?-**

**-No, lo escuche todo a la perfección.-**

**-Bien, entonces dejo que te arregles, te espero abajo, Levi.-**

**-Si.-**

Si bien ambos podían fingir demasiado bien, eran conocidos en su escuela por ser los más atractivos de la escuela, lo tenía todo, según decían los colegialas, tenían chicas e incluso chicos detrás de ellos. Todo el mundo quería entrar en el círculo de amigos de ambos hermanos. Pero no muchos lo lograban, en especial en el círculo de amigos de Levi, quien solo tenía unos 5 amigos. Y ellos no eran los más normales de toda la escuela. Y de Eren, bueno él tenía más amigos que Levi, por lo que casi siempre intentaban primero ser amigo de hermano menor.

Levi era un preparatoriano de 18 años quien tenía el primero puesto en popularidad y en calificaciones era el mejor de toda la escuela, tanto que casi siempre le pedían su tutela, cuando se aceraban los exámenes. Y Eren también era un preparatoriano, pero está en comparación de Levi, comenzaba su vida en la preparatoria por lo que apenas contaba con escasos 15 años. Pero aun así, Eren era más alto que Levi, pues saco esos rasgos de su padre. Y Levi se parecía más a su madre.

**-¡Levi ya baja, que nos vamos!-**

**-Ya voy.- **Levi bajo hacia la entrada de su casa, donde todos lo esperaban. Iba vestido formal, aunque no era extraño para su familia verlo vistiendo con ropa tan elegante, pues Levi siempre se había caracterizado por ser muy organizado y limpio.

_**-**_**Bien, entonces vámonos.- **dijo su madre, quien también había cambiado su atuendo a un vestido rojo.

Todos se dirigieron a la cochera, donde su padre saco la camioneta donde siempre viajaban los 4.

**-Y díganme chicos ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?- **pregunto su madre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**-Bien.- **se limitó a decir Levi.

**-Yo tuve exámenes hoy.- **dijo Eren a su madre quien lo veía desde el asiento del copiloto.

**-Ya veo, espero que traigas buenas calificaciones igual que tu hermano.-**

**-Claro.- **Eren le sonrió a su madre como cuando un niño. A pesar de que ambos se habían convertido en jóvenes seguían con una buena relación con sus padres, por lo que aun salían a paseos, desayunaban juntos y cuando podían comían todos juntos.

**-Levi, ¿Cómo esta Petra?- **esa pregunta les incomodo un poco a ambos.

**-Bien.-**

**-¡Qué bueno! ¿Qué tal si mañana la invitas a desayunar?-**

**-Sí, está bien yo le digo.-**

**-Y Eren, ¿Cómo esta Mikasa, aún son novios verdad?-**

**-… Si, ella es muy linda conmigo.- **no sabían si estaban haciendo lo correcto, ambos tenían novias y hacían todo ese tipo de cosas que para las demás familias sería demasiado extraño.

**-Qué bueno, ella siempre me agrado desde que la conociste en la secundaria. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan siendo novios?-**

**-2 años.-**

**-¡Qué lindo!- **aunque su madre fuera o parecía un poco infantil diciendo o emocionándose por eso tipo de cosas era justificable, pues ella tuvo a Levi cuando tenía 14 años y a Eren cuando tenía 17 años, era obvio que siguiera pareciendo una joven, pues apenas cumpliría los 32 el próximo mes.

**-Carla, ya llegamos.- **Grisha podía parecer demasiado serio o demasiado malo, pero esto no se debía a que su actitud fuera así, sino porque el suele trabajar hasta altas horas de la madrugada, lo que provoca que tenga un mal humor.

**-… Levi, Eren… cuando entremos necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante.- **la expresión de Carla cambio a un semblante serio y melancólico. Ambos chicos se miraron extrañados por la actitud de su madre, a quien nunca la habían visto de esa forma, por lo que ambos se preocuparon en un principio, ambos bajaron de la camioneta.

Cuando entraron al restaurante y se sentaron cada quien en su lugar quedando ambos hermanos de un lado y ambos padres del otro. El mesero les atendió rápidamente por lo que asi comenzaron con la charla de la que ambos desconocían.

**-… Levi, Eren… necesitamos decirles algo.- **dijo Carla tomando la mano de su marido, quien la sostuvo para que Carla sintiera mas confianza por lo que estaba por suceder.

_**-**_**Chicos, deben de saber algo que ocurrio hace 18 años.- **esta vez fue Grisha quien dijo.

**-Te escuchamos.- **dijo Levi, sin mucho interés. Pero la verdad es que le interesaba mucho saber lo que les tenían que decir, y mas por que fue hace tantos años como el tiene.

**-Hace 18, su madre y yo…-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**ESPEREN LA CONTINUACION!**

**NO SE DESESPEREN, QUE EL MARTES ACTUALIZO!**

**¿ALGUN REVIEW?**

**SE DESPIDE: LIZZ NEKO NYA 3**

**BYE, BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.- Verdad.

_**-"Hace 18 años, tú madre y yo queríamos tener un bebé"- **_comenzó a decir Grisha.

_**-"Era nuestro sueño el casarnos y tener dos bellos hijos, pero…"- **_la cara de Carla cambio a una melancólica.

_**-"Pero poco después supimos que Carla no podía tener hijos"- **_dijo sin más Grisha, quien tomaba la mano de su esposa para que se tranquilizara.

_**-"Pero, ¿Entonces como tuvieron a Levi?"- **_pregunto curioso Eren.

_**-"Un día, durante el invierno, Grisha y yo tomábamos una taza de chocolate caliente, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta"- **_dijo Carla quien parecía un poco mejor.-_**"Cuando abrí la puerta, no había nadie, pero…"-**_

_**-"Entonces un pequeño llanto llamo la atención de Carla, quien bajo la mirada y vio el pequeño sesto donde se encontraba envuelta un pequeño bebé que no pasaba de los 2 meses"-**_

_**-"Nosotros nos quedamos con el pequeño, claro que en un principio buscamos a sus padres, pero nunca dieron señal de querer volver con él"-**_

_**-"Desde ese momento Carla y yo adoptamos al pequeño y le llamamos Levi"-**_

_**-"Que significa **__renacimiento__**"- **_dijo Carla, para finalizar con una sonrisa a sus hijos.

_**-"… ¡Pero entonces como es que me tuvieron a mí!"- **_Eren era más inmaduro que Levi, por lo cual ese tipo de cosas le alteraban, mucho.

_**-"Tú…".- **_Carla vio a Eren y después sonrió.-_**"Eres un milagro, después de adoptar a Levi, nos habíamos convencido de que tal vez solo debíamos de adoptar a un chico más, pero un día, que fui a la revisión médica para poder ver si no tenía ninguna enfermedad"-**_

_**-"El doctor nos dijo que Carla estaba embarazada"-**_

_**-"Así es, Grisha y yo estábamos muy contentos en ese momento, pero, durante el parto"-**_

_**-"Hubo dificultades, el doctor nos dijo que la probabilidad que ambos sobrevivieron eran muy bajas"-**_

_**-"Pero, por suerte, pude ver tu rostro, Eren"- **_Carla sonrió.

_**-"… Supongo que, me esperaba todo, menos esta declaración"- **_Eren sentía el mundo caerse. Él siempre había pensado que Levi y él eran hermanos de sangre, que sus padres habían tenido a ambos, pero ahora resulta que todo eso no es verdad, Levi no era realmente su hermano y él solo había sido una casualidad.

_**-"Pero aun así. Grisha y yo los amamos mucho. Les contamos todo esto para que no se enteraran por otras bocas. Eren tal vez esto te afecte más a ti que a Levi, pero, recuerda que siempre te voy a amar. No tienes por qué preocuparte, tu padre y yo siempre los aceptamos como nuestros hijos que siempre deseamos"-**_

_**-"… No sé qué decir".- **_todos abrieron los ojos. Nadie esperaba esa respuesta, y menos de alguien tan frio como él.- _**"Yo no soy su hijo"- **_

_**-"Levi, cariño. Nosotros siempre te aceptamos y aceptaremos como uno".-**_

_**-"… Mis padres me abandonaron".- **_al parecer el que Levi haya escuchado que no eran sus verdaderos padres y que estos lo hayan abandonado le afecto, pero como todo un orgulloso, se tragó todo el dolor y ganas de llorar que tenía.-_**"… No importa… ahora tengo una familia que realmente me quiere"- **_dijo Levi para tranquilizar a sus padres y hermano.

_**-"Que bueno que te lo tomes tan bien Levi. Ese es mi hijo".- **_Grisha se sentía orgulloso de haber criado muy bien a Levi durante todos esos años, pues él se convertiría en el sucesor de su empresa.

_**-"Gracias".-**_

Después de la cena todo paso tranquilo. Comieron siguió platicando de temas diversos y regresaron a la casa.

Levi se despidió de sus padres deseándoles buenas noches, seguido de Eren. Ambos eran conscientes de que sus padres tenían que trabajar mañana por la mañana, y aunque era domingo, ya estaban acostumbrados a que ellos no estuvieran presentes la mayor parte del día.

Levi y Eren rápidamente se fueron a su habitación. Cerraron la puerta con seguro. Levi tomo lo más rápido que pudo su ropa para dormir y se metió al baño.

Eren con tranquilidad neta se cambió. Cuando termino se extrañó de que su hermano no saliera del baño rápido.

_**-"Levi. Necesito entrar al baño, ¿Ya vas a salir?"-**_

_**-"…Y-ya voy".- **_Levi salió 5 minutos después de eso, paso rápidamente a un lado de Eren y se metió lo más rápido que pudo a su cama.

Eren lo veía desde la puerta del baño. Sus movimientos torpes, el temblor en sus manos, cuando esquivo miradas con él.

_**-"Levi, sabes que no puedes ocultar tus sentimientos todo el tiempo".- **_el pequeño bulto en la cama se estremeció un poco al escuchar eso de su hermano menor.

_**-"Tu que puedes saber".- **_

_**-"Es cierto que no comprendo que es lo que realmente estés sintiendo ahora mismo, pero solo te digo que el ocultar tus sentimientos todo el tiempo está mal"-**_

_**-"No está mal, después de todo, llorar es estúpido, no sirve de nada hacer tal"- **_pero fue interrumpido cuando Eren jalo las sabanas que cubrían su rostro lagrimoso.

_**-"Si es algo estúpido entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?"- **_Eren le dio justo en el blanco. Levi trataba de contener las lágrimas y voltear su rostro para que su hermano no lo pudiera ver, pero Eren su posiciono sobre él, dejándolo indefenso, a su merced.

_**-"Tú no puedes entender… que es lo que se siente no tener a tus verdaderos padres".-**_

_**-"Si se lo que se siente".-**_

_**-"¡No claro que no! ¡Grisha y Carlo son los tuyos! ¡YO ESTOY JODIDAMENTE SOLO EN ESTE ESTUPIDO MUNDO! ¡QUE PUEDES SABER TU DE ESO!"-**_

_**-"Cuando mi madre dijo que yo era un milagro sentí que no debí haber nacido, si no hubiera nacido, no hubieran tenido que decirte esto. Si no hubiera nacido, si no hubiera sido ese MILAGRO, yo serias más feliz".-**_

_**-"Eren…".- **_sin más Levi se soltó, comenzó a llorar se sentó en el regazo de su hermano, entrelazo sus brazos por el cuello de su hermano menor. Lloraba en su hombro, soltando sollozos y frotando su cara sobre su hombro.

Eren quien se sorprendió al ver por segunda vez a su hermano mayor llorar lo único que pudo hacer era abrazarlo y tratar de tranquilizarlo.

_**-"Levi, cálmate. Si sigues llorando…".- **_se acercó a su oído y le susurro: _**"Tendré que castigarte, por ser un niño malo".- **_Levi dejo de sollozar y se alejó del hombro de su hermano.

_**-"Pero Eren, Levi ha sido un niño bueno".- **_la cara que puso, los ojos que puso. Todo en él le encantaba a Eren, y a Levi le fascinaba esa faceta lujuriosa y posesiva, sobre él, de su hermano menor.

_**-"No, Levi. Tú has sido un niño malo, juraste no volver a llorar".- **_lo que dijo Eren sorprendió a Levi notablemente, quien igual que Eren, recordaba la promesa que se habían hecho, pero no creía que Eren la recordara.

_**-"Así que la recuerdas".-**_

_**-"Nunca olvidaría algo tan importante como eso".-**_

_**-"Pensé que para ti no era importante, después de todo, un día después de eso conociste a Mikasa y te comenzaste a alejar de mi… y me sentí muy solo".-**_

_**-"… Lo siento. Te prometí no volver a dejarte, y aun así yo".-**_

_**-"No importa".-**_

_**-"Si importa, Levi. Tu eres y serás la persona más importante para mí".-**_

_**-"… También para mí, Eren".- **_

Entonces acercaron sus rostros, cerrando lentamente sus ojos, hasta juntar sus labios. Quienes comenzaron una danza suave y dulce, que después de un tiempo se convirtió en una pelea por quien ganaría.

Después de tiempo el aire les fue necesario, por lo que se separaron. Dejando un camino de saliva entre ambos, la cual se deshizo después de alejarse más uno del otro.

_**-"Nah, Eren. Te necesito dentro de mi".- **_la voz de Levi había cambiado a una llena de lujuria, suplicando más de su hermano, quería verlo, quería tocarlo, quería sentirlo dentro de él.

_**-"Sus deseos son ordenes, hermano".-**_

Eren y Levi comenzaron a tocarse lentamente, mientras seguían con la pelea de labios.

Al poco tiempo ambos se encontraban solo en ropa interior, no sabían ni cuando era que su ropa había llegado al suelo. Solo pensaban en el contrario.

Fue entonces cuando Eren comenzó a bajar sus besos al cuello, al pecho, al abdomen, al estómago de Levi. Llegando finalmente a la parte baja de su hermano mayor.

Eren quiso torturar a su hermano, toco por encima de la tela, el miembro de su hermano, quien soltaba suspiros llenos de excitación, al sentir la mano de su hermano sobre su miembro.

Eren subió su rostro hasta el pecho de su hermano, mientras seguía masajeando el miembro, y comenzó a morder levemente uno de sus pezones.

_**-"¡AH!"- **_

_**-"Eres muy sensible en esta parte, ¿no, hermano?"-**_

_**-"D-deja de b-balbucear cosas, siento t-tu respiración en mi pezón".-**_

_**-"Esta bien".-**_

Eren sitio mordiendo el pezón de Levi, quien soltaba gemidos leves, para no llamar la atención de sus padres.

Eren decidió bajar la única prenda que le quedaba a Levi.

Eren miro lujurioso a su hermano, quien estaba completamente erecto, y su miembro comenzaba a soltar pre-semen.

_**-"Vamos Levi, ¿Acaso te pusiste así solo porque te tocaba?"-**_

_**-"…"- **_el otro no contesto, se limitó a mirar hacia otro lugar.

_**-"Eres muy orgulloso".-**_

Eren comenzó a tocar el miembro de su hermano, dejo caer un poco de saliva desde la punta, dejando que esta se escurriera sobre el pene de su hermano.

Eren siguió masturbándolo, pero cuando Levi comenzó a gemir un poco más notable, no aguanto más y se metió el miembro a su boca.

_**-"¡Ah! Eren, s-se siente t-tan bien".-**_

Eren al oír eso, fue como la aprobación para que comenzara a moverse y darle más placer a su hermano.

Levi gemía, Eren succionaba. Ambos hermanos, si se les podía seguir llamando hermanos, se daban placer el uno al otro, cuando Levi estaba a punto de terminar Eren pregunto algo.

_**-"Nah, Levi ¿Qué tal si esta vez probamos el sexo anal?"-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_

_**SIP LO DEJE EN LA PARTE MAS ASDASDASD DE TODAS, PERO**_

_**MI COMPUTADORA ESTA MURIENDO TTnTT**_

_**PERO**_

_**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**_

_**DEJEN ALGUN REVIEW**_

_**Y SI LES GUSTO LO AGREGER A FAVORITOS**_

_**GRACIAS A LAS PERSONITAS QUE DEJARON REVIEW EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO**_

_**PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION: LUNES 17 DE NOVIEMBRE A LAS 7 PM**_

_**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR **_

_**SE DESPIDE LIZZ NEKO NYA 3**_

_**LES DESEO BUENAS NOCHES**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.- Sexo.

**Contendió +18 y vocabulario vulgar, por favor si está leyendo este capítulo con alguien que posiblemente no considere usted que es apto para este tipo de contenido, por favor de sacarlo de su habitación y cerrar con seguro… xD ok no, pero ya saben, están advertidas. (YO SE QUE NO HARAN CASO A LA ADVERTENCIA Y AUN ASI LO LEERAN eWe IGUAL QUE YO XD).**

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

.

.

.

_**-"Nah, Levi ¿Qué tal si probamos sexo anal?"- **_la cara de Levi se tornó un poco más colorada al escuchar la petición de su hermano menor.

_**-"¿Pero de que mierda hablas? Somos hombres, y **__ese __**lugar no es para meter un pene"-**_

_**-"Pero".- **_se acerca lentamente al oído de Levi.-_**"Realmente quiero estar dentro de ti"-**_

_**-"… ¡Un momento, seguimos siendo hermanos! No biológicos, pero hermanos"- **_Levi ni entendía lo que estaba pasando, no sabía ni que respondía.

_**-"Levi, ahora ya sabemos que no somos hermanos, ¿Por qué detenernos ahora?"-**_

_**-"¡Basta! Te debí haber detenido hace mucho tiempo"-**_

_**-"… De algún modo, agradezco que no lo hayas hecho"- **_Eren se separó de Levi_**.-"Si nunca hubiéramos comenzado todo esto, nuestras vidas serian aburridas y monótonas"-**_

_**-"Se a lo que te refieres, pero… yo tengo lo culpa de que seas un maldito pervertido de primera con Mikasa"- **_una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Levi.

_**-"Mikasa… hace mucho tiempo que no la veo como mi novia, ¿Qué tal tú con Petra, aun sientes lo mismo por ella?"-**_

_**-"… Estoy igual que tú. Ya no siento nada por ella"-**_

_**-"Es tan extraño. Pensar que comenzamos con esto desde hace 11 años"-**_

_**-"Rayos, fui un maldito pervertido contigo, ¿no es así?"-**_

_**-"Tu tenías 13 años, y yo 10. Rayos que me dio miedo la primera vez"-**_

*****FLASHBACK*****

_**-"Neh, Eren, ¿Quieres ver lo que acabo de descubrir?"- **_un pequeño Levi de 13 años apareció detrás de su hermano menor de 10 años, Eren, quien jugaba con carritos de juguete en su habitación. Pues sus padres no se encontraban en casa por un viaje de negocios, y Levi era el encargado de vigilar a Eren durante esas dos semanas en las que se irían.

_**-"Hahaha ¿Qué descubriste, Levi?"- **_Eren parecía muy feliz de que su hermano mayor le tuviera la confianza de contarle muchas cosas, aun siendo el menor que él.

_**-"Mira te enseño. Siéntate en la cama"- **_Eren obedeció feliz a su hermano mayor, quien lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que termino de sentarse.

_**-"He encontrado una nueva función más sobre **__nuestro amiguito __**de ahí abajo, claro aparte de orinar"-**_

_**-"¿eh? Tú siempre eres muy inteligente. ¡Me enseñas la otra función!"-**_

_**-"Esta bien. Bájate los pantalones"- **_Eren obedeció y bajo sus pantalones, quedando solo con su ropa interior._**-"Bien. Tal vez sientas extraño al comienzo, pero te aseguro que después se siente bien"- **_

_**-"E-está bien"- **_Eren al escuchar la advertencia de su hermano mayor se preparó para lo que sentiría. Levi tomo el miembro, aun dormido, de Eren, quien al sentir el contacto de la muñeca de Levi tembló un poco.

Levi tocaba lentamente e inexpertamente el miembro de su hermano, quien poco a poco iba despertando, e iba poniéndose duro y erecto.

_**-"Eren, ¿Estas bien?"- **_pregunto por el bienestar de su hermano menor, para evitar lastimarlo.

_**-"S-si"-**_

Levi seguía tocando el miembro de Eren sobre la tela de su ropa interior.

_**-"Ah… ngh… L-Levi… se siente raro"-**_

_**-"Te aseguro que después te sentirás bien"-**_

Levi continuo con las caricias al miembro de Eren, quien estaba erecto y comenzaba a expulsar un poco de pre-semen.

_**-"L-Levi… ¿q-que es… ah… e-eso?"- **_ahora Eren dificultosamente podía terminar de pronunciar palabras sin soltar algún gemido.

_**-"Es un líquido, para indicar que tu **__amigo __**se siente bien, ¿Tú te sientes bien, Eren?"-**_

_**-"S-si… ah, ah… ngh… s-se siente b-bien… Levi"-**_

Levi continuo con su trabajo, pero esta vez acelero el ritmo, haciendo que Eren gimiera aún más fuerte y haciéndose más constantes.

_**-"¡AH! ¡NGH! LEVI, s-siento que m-me… h-hago p-pis"-**_

_**-"Ya veo. Pero no es **__pis__**, es semen. Pero cuando sientas que te haces, tienes que decir **__me vengo__**"-**_

Levi acelero aún más el ritmo de la masturbación que le hacía al miembro de Eren, quien solo gritaba y gemía de placer el nombre de su hermano.

_**-"¡M-me vengo! ¡ME VENGO, LEVI!"- **_entonces Eren se corrió en la mano de Levi, mojando su ropa interior, la mano de Levi y parte del suelo.

_**-"Nah, Eren ¿Se sintió bien?"-**_

_**-"S-si"- **_entonces Eren callo dormido en la cama donde estaba sentado.

*****FIN FLASHBACK*****

_**-"¡Rayos Levi! ¡Me convertiste en un pervertido igual que tú!"- **_Eren había recordado la primera vez que Levi le enseño acerca de la masturbación.

_**-"¡Pero bien pudiste decir que no!"-**_

_**-"Pero… no podía decir que no"-**_

_**-"¿Ah? ¿Por qué?"-**_

_**-"Porque… eras tú quien me tocaba"- **_Eren miro a Levi, quien se sorprendió por la respuesta de Eren.

_**-"… ¿Te gusto?"- **_Levi pregunto inconscientemente.

_**-"… Si"-**_

_**-"¿Desde cuándo?"-**_

_**-"Desde siempre. Levi siempre me ha gustado. ¡No quiero que te alejes de mí nunca!"-**_Eren vio a los ojos a Levi, quien permanecía viéndolo también.

_**-"Yo…"- **_aparto la mirada_**.-"…Nunca me iría lejos de ti"-**_

_**-"Levi, yo…"- **_Eren acerco su rostro, lentamente, al rostro de su hermano mayor_**.**_

_**-"Eren, no podemos hacer esto… aun somos hermanos"- **_

_**-"¡Maldición!"- **_el semblante de Eren cambio, a uno molesto, pero no con Levi. Eren se apartó de la cama de Levi y se fue al baño.

…_**-"¿Cuándo te poder expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos, hermano?"…**_

Ambos sabían que era un amor prohibido, que su amor nunca seria aceptado en una sociedad tan estúpida, que no puede comprender que si dos personas se aman está bien, que no importa el género, la edad, la religión. Mientras puedan amarse con sinceridad está bien.

…"_**Levi, te amo"…**_

Tal vez solo era un mocoso lleno de hormonas, que no sabía bien lo que estaba pensando, que su amor solo sería pasajero, que algún día encontraría a una mujer que realmente amara.

…"_**Yo también te amo, Eren"…**_

Tal vez él no lo amaba realmente, tal vez solo tal vez, solo era un amor pasajero que algún día dejaría atrás, pero, ¿Puedo comenzar de nuevo?

Encontrar a alguien a quien amar, mientras el amor de toda mi corta camina permanece a mi lado todo el tiempo.

…"_**Levi, ya no lo soporto más. Te amo, te amo tanto"…**_

No sabemos si realmente nos amamos, pero mientras sigamos siendo hermanos, no podemos ser nada más que eso…

…"_**Solo hermanos"…**_

Debo olvidar.

…"_**El amor que un día sentí por Levi"…**_

Dedo olvidarlo, y vivir una nueva vida.

…"_**Con un nuevo amor"…**_

Aunque sea difícil aceptarlo.

…"_**Debo olvidarte, Levi"…**_

Y así, podrás encontrar a alguien a quien proteger.

…"_**Aunque sea doloroso"…**_

Te voy a olvidar.

…"_**Adiós"…**_

Te voy a olvidar.

…"_**Adiós"…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-"Amor de mi vida"-**

**WAAAAH! UNA GRANDISIMA DISCULPA A LOS SEGUIDORES DE MIS FANFICS! **

**TUVE UN GRANDISIMO PROBLEMA CON MI COMPUTADORA, DE LA CUAL PIDIO UN CAMBIO DE BATERIA Y TUVE QUE IR A COMPRARLA PERO MI COMPUTADORA NO LA COMPRE EN MEXICO Y PUES TUVE QUE ESPERAR DIAS PARA QUE LA MUGRE BATERIA LLEGARE TTnTT **

**PERO POR FIN LLEGO Y PUEDO SEGUIR CON MIS FANFICS!**

**ESPERO NO HABERLOS HECHO ESPERAR MUCHO Y BUENO… SIGO CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES DE MIS FANFICS!**

**QUE LES PARECIO EL CAP?**

**UN POCO TRISTE PARA MI TTnTT**

**¡MALDITO EREN! ¡MALDITO LEVI! **

**SOLO OLVIDEN QUE SON HERMANOS Y ACEPTENSE!**

**SIENTO QUE LO HAYA DEJADO ASI EL CAPITULO…**

**PERO LES ASEGURO QUE EL PROXIMO SERA MAS ANIMADO **

**COMPARADO CON ESTE.**

**BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR**

**SE DESPIDE **

**LIZZ NEKO NYA 3**

**Y QUE TENGAN UN BUN DÍA.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.- Separación.

Eren salió del baño y sin mirar a su hermano mayor se sentó al borde de su respectiva cama. Levi lo siguió con la mirada, desde donde estaba sentado solo podía ver la espalda de Eren.

_**-"Siento haberte dicho que tuviéramos sexo"- **_la voz de Eren era temblorosa.

_**-"Esta bien. Perdóname a mí por enfadarme contigo. No quise lastimarte de esa forma"-**_

_**-"No importa"-**_

"_**Bien"-**_

_**-"… Entonces, hasta mañana, Levi"-**_

_**-"… Si, hasta mañana"-**_

Ambos sin decir más terminaron por introducirse en sus respectivas camas. Eren cerro los ojos para tranquilizarse, ya había se había disculpado, por lo que todo estaría bien ahora.

Pero en cambio Levi, era un mar de sentimientos. Sentía culpa, pero tampoco quería aceptar que él tuvo la culpa de que Eren se molestara con él.

_**-"¡EREN, P-PERDONAME! Yo tuve la culpa"-**_

_**-"…"- **_Eren lo había escuchado a la perfección, y sentía ganas de llorar.-_"__**T-te dije que no había p-problema"-**_

_**-"¡EREN, DEJA DE HACERTE EL ESTUPIDO!"- **_Levi rápidamente salió de su cama y corrió a la de Eren. Posicionándose sobre este. Haciendo que se sobresaltara.

_**-"Levi vas a despertar a mamá y papá"-**_

_**-"No me interesan. Eren, quiero estar contigo…. Toda mi vida"- **_cuando dijo esto último, un sonrojo invadió el rostro de Levi. Quien al darse cuenta volteo la mirada hacia otro lugar.

_**-"Levi"-**_

_**-"N-no quiero que te enojes conmigo, te deseo a ti, te amo… solo a ti, Eren"- **_entonces beso a Eren, quien se sorprendió en un principio, pero termino respondiendo el beso.

_**-"Levi. Ya te había dicho que siempre te he amado. No habría nadie que me haga cambiar de opinión"- **_volvieron a besarse.

_**-"Eren… te amo"- **_dijo Levi entre besos.

_**-"Yo también, Levi"- **_detuvieron el beso, y se miraron por un instante. ¿Acaso sería un amor prohibido? ¿Tendrían oportunidad de demostrarse su amor? ¿Alguien podría aceptarlo? Pero… ¿Realmente les importaba eso?

_**-"Quiero estar contigo… No importa si eres mi hermano, quiero estar contigo... siempre, siempre"- **_Levi abrazo a Eren, quien rápidamente correspondió el abrazo de su hermano mayor.

_**-"Levi… sabias que así te ves muy adorable"- **_una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Eren.

_**-"T-tonto"- **_Levi hizo un pequeño puchero, pero después le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Eren. Esas sonrisas que solo se dedicaban cuando estaban solos, solo cuando la luna y las estrellas los podían ver.

_**-"Entra… hace frio"- **_Levi acepto gustoso entrar a la cálida cama de su hermano menor, quien lo cobijo muy bien.

_**-"Pareces una tetera humana"- **_Levi se acercó a Eren.

_**-"Hahaha, ¿Qué cosas dices, Levi?"- **_y así, con una sonrisa dibujada en cada rostro, y un cálido abrazo ambos quedaron dormidos.

¿Ya podían ser felices ahora? ¿Por qué el mundo en el que Vivian no aceptaba un amor tan verdadero como el suyo? ¿Por qué era tan malo amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo? ¿Qué tenía de malo ser diferente a los demás? ¿Acaso ni siquiera podían amar con felicidad?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿MUY CORTO? ¿ME TARDE MUCHO?

SIP YO LO SE, PERO NO TENIA ENSERIO IDEA DE COMO HACER ESTOS MENDIGOS MOCOSOS SE RECONCILIARAN. ¬¬ PERO BUENO AQUÍ LES TENGO LA ACTUALIZACION, AUNQUE CORTA, ME TOMO MUCHO TRABAJO HACERLA. POR DOS COSAS.

NO TENIA IDEA DE COMO CONTINUARLA

Y LA SEGUNDA POR QUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO DE HACER NADA

MALDITA MAESTRA DE ARTES! MALDITAS TAREAS!

BUENO …

¿REVIEW?

ATTE: Lizz Neko Nya 3.


End file.
